Perfect Pie
(sometimes) (parts of mobile game) |mane = Brilliant pistachio and moderate chartreuse green |coat = Brilliant gamboge |relatives = Apple family |cutie mark = |headercolor = #FDC555 |headerfontcolor = #88E150}} Apple Pie is a female Earth pony in the Apple family. She has a cream caramel coat, two-toned green mane and tail, light caramel eyes, and a cutie mark of three apple pies. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named directly in another depiction and indirectly in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Apple Pie shares her design, coat color, and neckerchief with "Ginger Gold", shares her design, eye color, and neckerchief design with Apple Bumpkin and "Sun Streak", shares her design and eye color with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #12, shares her color scheme with "Apple Squash", shares her coat and mane colors with "Bushel", and shares her fancy hat with Golden Harvest. Depiction in the series .]] Apple Pie first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 during the Apple family's reunion when they first meet Twilight Sparkle. She later appears in Green Isn't Your Color, marveling at the newly popular Fluttershy, and in Over a Barrel, appearing at several points in Appleloosa. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Apple Pie is seen cheering for Rainbow Dash after several of her heroic moments and is later seen at the thank-you parade for Mare Do Well. In The Last Roundup, she appears at Applejack's welcome home party and later in Dodge Junction. She also appears at both wedding ceremonies in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Apple Pie watches Twilight Sparkle's magical performance at the end of Magic Duel, attends the reunion in Apple Family Reunion, and watches Twilight's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Apple Pie appears briefly at the beginnings of Three's A Crowd, Pinkie Pride, and Trade Ya!, and at the beginning and end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Apple Pie is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game, which is the first time that she is explicitly identified by name and appearance. She was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. Her in-game character model has a different eye color than in the show, while a loading screen of the game's and a Gameloft promotional image both use fanart of her with her in-show eye color and with her tail colors patterned differently. The game depicts her wearing her bonnet from Over a Barrel, The Last Roundup, and Pinkie Pride. Merchandise A selection of Apple family members listed on page 28 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony includes the name "Apple Pie" without specifying Apple Pie's identity. Apple Pie appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art print "Apple Family Portrait". Gallery Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Twilight afraid to disappoint Apple family S1E01.png Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Apple Pie ID S1E21.png Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the attention S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png The Last Roundup The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and friends "follow that stagecoach!" S2E14.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Apple Family Reunion The Apples have arrived S3E08.png Apple family members arrive to the reunion S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Where is she' S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Ponies looking at the barn S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Magical Mystery Cure Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png Season four Three's A Crowd Mane 6 at the train station S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's hat flies off S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png UEM2 ID S4E14.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow next to Fluttershy and orthros S4E22.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png My Little Pony (mobile game) MLP mobile game ver. 1.9.0 loading screen.jpg Apple Pie in MLP mobile game.png Miscellaneous Comic-Con Scene Art 9.jpg Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg Twitter promotional Trade Ya.png Sweet Apple Acres Gameloft mobile game characters wordsearch hint.png MLP mobile game ver. 1.9.0 Facebook.jpg References es:Apple Pie